


Stella.

by grunkle420



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grunkle420/pseuds/grunkle420





	Stella.

Qualcuno una volta mi ha detto che il mondo mi farà rotolare  
Non sono lo strumento più nitido nel capannone  
Sembrava stupida con il dito e il pollice  
A forma di "L" sulla fronte  
Bene, gli anni cominciano e non smettono di venire  
Alimentato dalle regole e ho iniziato a correre  
Non aveva senso non vivere per divertimento  
Il tuo cervello diventa intelligente ma la tua testa diventa stupida  
Così tanto da fare, così tanto da vedere  
Allora, cosa c'è di sbagliato nel prendere le strade secondarie?  
Non saprai mai se non vai  
Non brillerai mai se non ti illumini  
Ehi, sei un all-star, prendi il tuo gioco, vai a giocare  
Ehi, sei una rockstar, fai lo spettacolo, vieni pagato  
E tutto ciò che luccica è oro  
Solo le stelle cadenti rompono gli schemi  
È un posto fantastico e dicono che fa più freddo  
Sei impacchettato adesso, aspetta finché non invecchi  
Ma gli uomini meteoriti implorano di dissentire  
A giudicare dal buco nell'immagine satellitare  
Il ghiaccio che pattiniamo sta diventando piuttosto sottile  
L'acqua si scalda così tanto che potresti nuotare  
Il mio mondo è in fiamme, che ne dici del tuo?  
È così che mi piace e non mi annoio mai  
Ehi, sei un all-star, prendi il tuo gioco, vai a giocare  
Ehi, sei una rockstar, fai lo spettacolo, vieni pagato  
Tutto ciò che luccica è oro  
Solo le stelle cadenti rompono gli schemi  
Ehi, sei un all-star, prendi il tuo gioco, vai a giocare  
Ehi, sei una rockstar, ricevi lo spettacolo, sei pagato  
E tutto ciò che luccica è oro  
Solo stelle cadenti  
Qualcuno una volta chiesto potrebbe risparmiare qualche cambio per il gas?  
Devo allontanarmi da questo posto  
Ho detto che concetto  
Potrei usare un po 'di carburante anch'io  
E potremmo tutti usare un piccolo cambiamento  
Bene, gli anni cominciano e non smettono di venire  
Alimentato dalle regole e ho iniziato a correre  
Non aveva senso non vivere per divertimento  
Il tuo cervello diventa intelligente ma la tua testa diventa stupida  
Così tanto da fare, così tanto da vedere  
Allora, cosa c'è di sbagliato nel prendere le strade secondarie?  
Non saprai mai se non vai (vai!)  
Non brillerai mai se non ti illumini  
Ehi, sei un all-star, prendi il tuo gioco, vai a giocare  
Ehi, sei una rockstar, fai lo spettacolo, vieni pagato  
E tutto ciò che luccica è oro  
Solo le stelle cadenti rompono gli schemi  
E tutto ciò che luccica è oro  
Solo le stelle cadenti rompono gli schemi


End file.
